Convicted, and Roy's only daughter
by Vampiress-Enchanted
Summary: Ed was convicted of murder and is sent to jail. In his jail cell he finds out that his cell mate is Roy's daughter Kairi!But will a relationship bloom between her and Ed? Will she ever forgive her father? So many questions there are to be answered. please
1. Convicted

The wind stung the cod crisp air. Ed was walking through Risembol. A piercing scream was heard from about what seemed 10 good feet away. He ran to see were the scream came from. Lying there was a corpse bloodied and had such pale skin.

"Whoever did this must of gotten far away," Ed thought to himself while staring at the corpse.

"Halt, you are under arrest," a police man called from behind him.

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" Ed told the police officer.

"Yeah right I'm supposed to believe that," the police officer smirked.

"Yeah, because I didn't do anything!" Ed screamed.

"Lets see, there's a dead corpse on the ground, you're the only one around, and your staring at the corpse with a mad expression on your face," the police officer said.

"Duh, you donut eating monster, the REAL convict escaped!" Ed explained.

"Put your hands behind your back fella' you'll make a lot of new friends in jail," the officer said. Ed did as he was told, he didn't want to get in any more trouble. They put him in the back of the police car and drove off.

When they arrived at the police station, the officer took Ed (still handcuffed) and gave him a black jail suit to change into. They un-handcuffed him as he changed(in a special room). When he was done, they re-cuffed him and walked him to his jail cell. While he walked he noticed that not just guys, but girls where locked in here also. They un-cuffed him again and put him in his jail cell then locked it up. It was dark and cold in the cell. He realized he wasn't alone. There were maybe 3 trays of food stacked up, the food not even touched. There in the corner of the top bunk was a girl, about his age (he's 17 in this fic) She had black hair that came about 3 inches below her shoulders, like him, wore a plain black jail suit, and had blank amber eyes, and really pale skin. But for some reason resembled some one to him.

"You okay?" Ed asked the girl. There was a long pause.

"Yes," the girl responded quietly in a depressed voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh. . . I'm Edward Elric," he responded.

"Nice to meet you Edward," she said quietly putting on a fake smile.

"And you are?" Ed began.

"Kairi. . . . .Kairi Mustang.


	2. Family Reunion

"What your related to that bastard colonel!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah. . . it's a shame isn't it," Kairi responded.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well it's a long story," she responded

Flashback

"Daddy!" a little girl ran up trying to hug her father.

"Not now Kairi I'm busy!" her father yelled at the little girl.

"But daddy, your always busy!" Kairi whined.

"Quit your whining little brat!" he growled, Kairi began to cry.

"ROY MUSTANG, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER!" Kairi's mother yelled.

"SHE WON'T SHUT UP AND SHE WON'T STOP BOTHERING ME!" Roy yelled.

"OH WHAT, YOU EXPECT OUR 5 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER NOT TO WANT TO SEE HER FATHER!" the woman yelled.. Roy became really angry with this insinuation, and fired a gun and killed his own wife.

"Da..da. . ddy, wha... what did you do to mo...mommy," Kairi stammered. Roy ran out of the house and used his fire alchemy to burn down the house.

End of flashback

"That bastard!" Ed yelled.

"All I heard where sirens and people saying, " I don't think she's going to make it" When I awoke my left arm was gone. It turned out that it was cut off when something sharp fell on it that's why my left arm is auto-mail, I had tons of burns, cuts, and bruises, I was paralyzed for a week" Kairi said.

"Well how did you get here?" Ed asked.

"Well it was not too long, maybe 2 weeks ago, I drank under-age and got in a car-wreck," she said kind of embarrassed, you? She asked.

"I was convicted of murder, I didn't do anything, I heard a scream, ran and I saw a corpse," he began "I was staring at the corpse angrily at the corpse because I was mad at the person who committed the crime, then the police showed up."

"Sumimasen," Kairi responded.

" thank you ," Ed thanked Kairi.

One week later. . . .

A police officer came in front of Ed and Kairi's jail cell.

"Edward Elric!" he anounced .

"Yes?" Ed questioned.

"It turns out your innocent," the officer continued. "We found the gun and it didn't match your fingerprints, you are now released, and all files of this have been erased." The police officer threw Ed's normal clothes at him after he unlocked the cell and opened the door.

"And Kairi Mustang," the officer anounced. "You are released as well, but the files still remain." He gave Kairi her normal clothes as well. Kairi went into the special change room first , then Ed when she finished.. Kairi was wearing a black Japanese school uniform. The skirt and shirt black with red trim and a red ribbon.

"Well, I guess we should be going," Ed said. "And I know were just to go," They walked all the way to the train station, and they went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to central, with a State Alchemist discount please," he told the counter guy.

"May I see your pocket watch?" the booth guy asked. Ed grabbed the silver

watch from his pocket and showed it to the booth guy.

"Thank you sir," the guy said. "That will be $25.50." Ed searched for his money pouch but couldn't find it.

"Here you go," Kairi said while handing the guy the money.

"Thank you," Ed said. The guy handed them the tickets. They boarded the train when the time came. It was a boring 3 hour ride. Kairi awoke from the nap she took on the ride about 30 minutes before they arrived. After they got of the train, they headed for Central Headquarters.

"Ed where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"To pay a little someone a visit," he responded with an evil smirk on his face. They entered through the doors and walked forward towards a room.

"Brother!" Al called out (he has his body back and Ed's limbs are flesh to)

"Hey Al, sorry I was gone for so long," Ed apologized.

"It's okay brother," Al laughed. "Oh who's that?"

"Oh. . this is Kairi, the bastard's daughter," Ed responded.

"What she's Mustang's daughter?" Al asked.

"Yeah, he killed her mother and tried to kill her as well," he said "So were visiting him, she dosen't know though that," Ed whispered to Al. "Okay now follow me," Ed said to Kairi. She did so and headed towards Mustang's office. When they reached the door, Ed knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice responded.

"Wait right here until I tell you to come in," Ed commanded Kairi, She just nodded her head. Ed walked through the door and closed it behind him.

In Mustang's office. . .

"Oh, hello there Full Metal," Roy greeted. "What is it."

"Oh, I just needed to tell you that you have a special visitor," he said.

"Send them away, tell them to come back later," Roy said in his serious voice.

"No, I think you want to see this visitor," Ed suggested.

"Who is it?" Roy asked.

"Oh, you'll soon find out," Ed said. He opened the door to Mustang's office.

"You can come in here now,"Ed granted. Roy's eyes grew into a confused expression, as Kairi's grew wide in shock. Tears started to flow down Kairi's cheek, even though she had an angry expression on her face now.

"BASTARD!" she yelled. She walked to over where Roy was sitting, and slapped him really hard across the face. Roy placed his hand in pain over where the hand mark was imprinted on his left cheek.

"Pardon me asking, but who the hell are you," Roy asked.


	3. Roy's Story And Kairi's Rage

"WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!" Kairi yelled. "EVEN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MOM!" Kairi was still crying.

"Wait a second, Kairi!" Roy asked.

"No duh father!" Kairi exclaimed

"I'm so sorry," Roy apologized.

"What? You want me to forgive you after you killed mom and you burnt down the house," Kairi was now getting angry. "Now because of you, my left arm is auto-mail."

"Hey, take Full Metal here for example he used to have an auto-mail arm and leg and he was alone!" Roy yelled..

"Mustang I had and still have Al, Winry, and also granny Pinako, she was an orphan practically, you abandoned her!" Ed argued.

"GET OFF MY BACK!" Roy commanded.

"Father, it's not like I hate you it's just I want to know why," Kairi pleaded.

"It wasn't your mother Kairi!" Roy said.

"How could you say such a thing of course it was!" Kairi cried.

"It wasn't though it looked like her. . .,"Roy started, then Kairi ran out of the room crying.

"What was it?" Ed asked.

"The homunculus known as Envy," Roy said.

"What Envy!"Ed exclaimed.

"Yes, the night before when Kairi was asleep her mother died, so Envy must of snuck in and disguised himself as her mother." Roy stated.

"THAT BASTARD!" Ed exclaimed. "But why did you burn down your house?"

"I. . .I. . . was just so angry. . .I didn't mean to," Roy stammered.

"Well I think we ought' to go find Kairi," Ed suggested.

"Yeah, you're right pipsqueak," Roy laughed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PARTICLE THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!" Ed yelled why trying to attack Mustang.

"Some things never change" Roy said to himself.

* * *

Roy and Ed were walking all over central to find Kairi, but there were no signs of her. About 5 minutes later, rain started pouring down hard.

"Where the hell can she be?" Ed asked himself. "She's gonna' get sick in this weather."

"She must hate me," Roy said sadly. (A/N: I know it's out of character, it's my fic so DEAL WITH IT! 0)

"Don't say that colonel," Ed said calmly. "We'll find her."

* * *

A/N: I know it's kind of short or is short but I promise the next one will be longer )

Domo Arigatou for all the reviews


	4. Kairi Found, And An Encountered Problem

The search continued for Kairi, and the rain finally vanished. Roy was breaking

down though, it looked as if his eyes had no life left in them.

"Colonel cheer up I promise you we will find her," Ed cooed.

"Yeah, your right, it won't help if I just stand here beating my self up

mentally," Roy responded. Finally, after a long search they saw a female figure

sitting at the end of a pier.

"Think that's her Full Metal?" Roy asked.

"Doesn't hurt to look," Ed responded. They walked to the pier then walked to the end of it. Turns out that the figure at the end of the pierwas indeed Kairi.

"Kairi?" Roy managed to choke out. She turned her head in response to hearing her name called.

"GO AWAY FATHER!" she yelled after seeing it was who called her name. Her whole body was pale except for her auto-mail arm that shone in the moonlight. Her face had a major flush to it, and her voice was weak and raspy.

"Kairi you don't understand," Roy started.

"Don't under stand what that you killed mom," she interrupted.

"Like I said before that wasn't your mother," he replied.

"HERE WE GO WITH THAT AGAIN!" she yelled. Roy looked up to the night sky.

"Kairi...th...the...truth...is..." Roy stuttered.

"The truth is what?" Kairi asked.

"The...truth...is...that your...REAL...mother...," Roy continued.

"Just spit it out colonel!" Ed exclaimed.

"Your real mother...died the night before that incident," Roy finally finished.

There was no response after he said this.

"Kairi?" Roy asked.

No response.

"Kairi answer me," Roy said. He looked down only to find Kairi unconscious, sweating, and panting.

"SHIT!" Roy yelled.

"What's wrong!" Ed asked.

"Hurry we need to get her to a hospital!" Roy yelled. Luckily there was a payphone nearby.

"I'll be right back!" Ed exclaimed and ran off. He got to the payphone put in 50 cents and dialed 911.

"Hello what seems to be the problem?" the person that answered the phone asked.

"We need an ambulance and hurry!" Ed yelled.

"Where is your location?" the person asked. Ed looked around for a street sign found one then read the name.

"Military Rd. By the first pier," Ed answered.

"We'll send an ambulance right away," the person said.

"Thank you," Ed responded than hung up. He ran over back to where Roy and an unconscious Kairi. About 5 minutes later Roy and Ed heard sirens and finally the ambulance pulled up and stopped. They jumped out of the ambulance grabbed a stretcher and put Kairi on it. They loaded her in the truck and Roy and Ed jumped in the back of the ambulance along with a few workers. Kairi's breathing was getting heavier and seem like she was having trouble breathing so they had to put her on a machine that supports her breathing. They finally arrived at the hospital and Kairi was rushed to the emergancy room.

* * *

Hours passed and Roy and Ed where still waiting in the waiting room, and finally a doctor walked out and headed towards them with a semi expression on his face .

"Are you the parent of Mrs.Kairi," the doctor asked Roy.

"Yes I am," Roy responded.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," the docter started.

"The good news is she is going to be fine if she gets enough rest, and the bad news is...

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update I had writer's block and didn't know what to write but to earn the next chapter I need to have a total of ten reviews, sorry but I feel so unloved well domo arigatou for the people who did review

Kingdom Hearts chic 13


	5. Pneumonia

Here is an extra long chapter 4 all of u 2 make up 4 the really short ones so happy reading

* * *

"What's the bad news!" Roy spitted out.

"Well the truth is, she has pneumonia," the doctor said.

"Pneumonia!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems that she was out in the rain too long," the doctor started. "She caught a cold at first then it just got worse."

"I see," Roy said.

"We have the medicine to treat her disease, she'll have to be bed rested for quite sometime," the doctor stated.

"Can we see her?" Roy asked.

"Yes, but she is still unconscious," he replied. "Room 421 on the 3rd floor." Ed and Roy got up from their seats and headed towards the elevator. As soon as they got inside the elevator Roy pressed the 3rd floor button. As soon as they reached their destination the searched for room 421 as the doctor had told them. They reached the room and opened the door. They gasped at the sight, their lay Kairi, sweating breathing heavily with also a breathing machine helping her, Her skin was even paler then before.

"Oh god, this is all my fault," Roy gasped.

"No colonel, it's her fault your not the one who told her to sit in the freaking rain for three hours," Ed said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Roy replied

After about an hour Ed and Roy headed back towards HQ.

* * *

One week later Roy had received a call that Kairi had awakened.

"Havok!" Roy called.

"Uh yes Colonel Mustang," Havok replied while saluting.

"I need a ride to the hospital," Roy replied.

"Uh yes, sir may I ask why?" Havok replied.

"I found my long lost daughter and she caught Pneumonia when she ran away because she sat in the rain for three hours and I just received a call that she has woken up," Roy replied.

"Oh, was it that girl that I saw running out of HQ wearing a black and red school uniform?" Havok asked.

"Huh, oh yes," Roy replied. Roy and Havok headed out to Havok's car Roy got in the back and Havok behind the driver's seat in the front. The ride to the hospital was silent, and finally arrived.

"I'll wait right here for you, take as long as you like," Havok said.

"Yes, I won't be long," Roy replied. He headed towards the front doors of the hospital and walked in. He went to the front desk and waited.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Kairi Mustang," Roy said.

"Are you family or a friend?" the clerk asked.

"Family," Roy replied.

"Let's see, she's been moved to room 351 on the 2nd floor," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Roy said as he headed towards the elevator. He reached the 2nd floor then headed to room 351. He opened the door and headed towards the hospital bed. He grabbed a seat and pulled it towards her bed.

"Fa...fa..father?" Kairi asked in a really weak and raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry Kairi," Roy whispered.

"No father, it's okay, I remember what you said, you said that mother died the night before that incident," Kairi said.

"Yes, that night, that wasn't your mother, it was a homunculus known as Envy, he can shape shift into any person also change his voice into that of that person," Roy said.

"Oh I get it now." Kairi started ," But I still want to know why did you burn down the house."

"Sometimes, when I get really mad my flame alchemy just bursts out without me wanting it to," Roy said. "Any way you shouldn't be talking, in your condition." Kairi just nodded her head yes in reply. Then the doctor walked in the room when Roy was about to get up.

"Hello, I'm doctor Hopkins," he greeted. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Well Kairi here can be released tomorrow," doctor Hopkins replied cheerfully. "She'll need plenty of bed rest, she'll also need a wheelchair because mobility may make her Pneumonia worse."

"Yes," Roy replied. "Kairi I have to go now but I'll be here first thing tomorrow." She nodded her head yes in reply again. Roy headed back to the main floor and walked back towards Havok's car.

"Ready to go Colonel?" Havok asked.

"Yes, also I'm going to need a ride first thing tomorrow," Roy said.

"Yes sir," Havok said

* * *

Roy got up around 8:00 am and got dressed, and around 10:00 am he headed towards the door that lead out of HQ.

"Ready Colonel," Havok said while saluting.

"Yes," Roy replied. They got in the car and drove towards the hospital. Havok parked the car and Roy got out.

"Come in with me Havok, I'm going to need help," Roy said.

"Yes sir!" Havok replied. They walked in and headed towards the front desk.

"May I help you," the clerk asked.

"We're here to pick up Kairi Mustang," Roy replied.

"Are you family of her?" the clerk asked with curiosity.

"I am, but he's hear to help me," Roy replied.

"Okay then, she's still in room 351," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Roy said then headed towards the elevator. They walked to room 351 when they reached the 2nd floor. Roy opened the door and Kairi was asleep. Roy walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Kairi, wake up it's time to go," Roy said in a soft happy tone.

"Father?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yes," he replied. Doctor Hopkins walked in when they where in the middle of talking.

"I see you're here already," he said.

"Huh, oh yes," Roy said.

"I have the wheel chair ready all you need to do is fill out these release papers," Doctor Hopkins said, " Oh who is this you have with you?"

"This is 3rd lieutenant Havok," Roy replied. Roy finished the release papers and handed them to Doctor Hopkins .

"Thank you," Doctor Hopkins said.

"Havok can you help me lift her into the wheelchair?" Roy asked.

"Sure thing Colonel," Havok replied. The carefully lifted Kairi into the wheelchair and headed out.

"Stay here while I get Kairi's medication," Roy instructed. Havok just nodded his head. Roy returned with Kairi's medication.

"Let's get going," Roy said.

"Yes," was all that Havok said.

* * *

I decided to update 1 review short cuz well every1 wuz asking to update so I did chapter 6 will be up soon 


	6. Authors Note

2 all my fans out there I am no longer KingdomHeartsChic13 but Roy-Mustangs-Girl, so any time u want 2 look me up i am now as i said be4 Roy-Mustangs-Girl


	7. Back home and a visit

They loaded Kairi into the car for she was too weak to get in herself. Havok took the driver's seat (no duh!) And Roy sat in the back with Kairi.

"Are you feeling okay Kairi?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kairi coughed in a weak voice.

"You surely don't sound okay," Roy stated.

"I'm fine," Kairi said again. Havok pulled up in-front of Roy's house.

"Here we are," Havok announced.

"Thank you 2nd lieutenant Havok," Roy said.

"No problem," Havok replied. Roy got out and got Kairi' s wheelchair from the trunk and put her in it and wheeled her inside. Roy's house was two stories tall and just looked like any other house on the inside. Roy just wheeled her to the living room and left upstairs to set up the guest bedroom for Kairi. Kairi' s eyes wondered around the living room up on one wall was a picture of Roy and Maes, also was a picture of Roy, Kairi's mother, and Kairi when she was only four. Kairi' s eyes filled up with tears and she cried silently.. Roy returned and walked up to Kairi.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No" Kairi whispered as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. Roy put his hand on Kairi's shoulder and smiled.

"C'mon I'll give you a tour," Roy said. Roy took Kairi' s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Okay the first door on the left is the bathroom, the third door on the right is my room, and the one at the very end of the hall, the fifth door on the left is your room," Roy said. Kairi nodded her head 'yes' in reply. Roy took Kairi to her room.

"You look tired so you should rest," Roy said while placing Kairi on her king sized bed . Soon enough Kairi was fast asleep. Roy walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Roy's phone started ringing after he got his coffee started.

"Hello," Roy asked as he answered the phone.

'Hey Colonel' the voice on the other side said.

"Full Metal, what are you doing calling me?" Roy asked.

'I just wanted to see how Kairi is doing,' Ed said.

"Oh, she's recovering and is doing great, she's sound asleep right now," Roy stated.

'That's good to hear' Roy could tell that Ed was blushing by the way his voice sounded.

"Ohhhh Full Metal!" Roy chimed in a deathly voice. He could hear Ed swallow like he was scared.(like he was scared! He was scared)

'Ye. . .Yes. . .Colonel?' Ed gasped.

"You wouldn't be in love with my daughter would you?" Roy asked in a sarcastically death way.

'Me...uhh. . . uhhhhh...' Ed stuttered.

"Lets see, Kairi Elric. Sounds funny if you ask me. I say Edward Mustang sounds WAY better. Yes EDWARD MUSTANG! And you couldn't forget that I'd be your father in law!" Roy sang in a "Alex Louis Armstrong way, with all the sparklies".

'Bastard,' Ed mumbled.

"Hm what did you call your future Father-In-Law?" Roy asked.

'JUST SHUT UP!' Ed screamed as he slammed down his phone.

15 minutes later. . .

Ed's face was beet red as he thought of Roy's words.

" Me and Kairi?" Ed asked himself, he shook his head 'no' furiously. I mean come on! It bothered him enough with how much she looked like Roy. That black hair and pale skin. Those golden eyes threw her far away from looking far away from looking like the colonel. Ed hadn't notice but he was drooling a little bit. Red flushed over his cheeks but vanished as a knock came on his door.

"Who the hell could it be?" Ed mumbled to himself as he walked to the door to open it. There he saw Roy dressed up in his uniform with a hat, usual gloves, and a long black leather coat. Next to him was Kairi shivering like a leaf in the wind. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of boots.

"Colonel? Kairi? Uh. . . Come on in," Ed said confused as he directed them in Ed's dorm.

"Ed?" Al yawned as he heard the ruckus in the living room. (He was asleep)

"It's okay Al, go back to bed, it's only the Colonel and Kairi," Ed cooed as Al nodded and headed back to bed.


	8. Roy's Teasing and a Sleep over

What are you guys doing here?" Ed asked.

"Don't ask me, ask her," Roy said as he pointed at Kairi. Edward's gaze moved over toward Kairi.

"Well, I . . . Um . . . cough . . . wanted to . . . cough to see . . . youcough again" Kairi choked out hoarsely, golden eyes focusing on the floor. Ed's face lit up really red and blushed madly.

"Oh . . . okay" Ed responded. Suddenly, a major amount of coughs was heard and Kairi was in a really bad coughing fit.

"Are you okay!" Ed yelled. Kairi was still coughing. Ed rushed over to her side and rubbed her back gently to seize the coughing fit. Finally it sub-sided and a little trickle of blood ran down Kairi's chin. She took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped it off. Now there was a blood stain on her white shirt.

"BASTARD, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER KILLED!" Ed yelled.

"Full metal, it's not like I had a choice," Roy responded.

"No choice. HOW!" Ed screamed.

"Have you ever seen her begging face, it's just TOO adorable!" Roy smirked.

"Well, I guess that you've taken after Hughes," Ed joked. Roy looked at the floor. He really WAS taking after Hughes. Ed laughed seeing that he hit a vital point on his superior. A giggle came from Kairi as she watched this.

"I guess you really are feeling better!" Ed laughed. Kairi smiled and nodded in response. Ed had blushed again, but he didn't notice. But Roy most certainly did. Roy ruffled Ed's hair and had an Ear-to-Ear smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, my future son in law!" Roy smirked. Well now it was Kairi's turn to blush. During all the commotion, they hadn't realized Al was awake.

"Oh good morning my other future son!" Roy cheered.

"HUH!" Al squealed.

"It seems your brother has taken a liking to my daughter," Roy explained.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you brother!" Al exclaimed.

"AL, NOT YOU TO!" Ed yelled. Kairi's eyes wandered in the same pattern. Roy to Ed, Ed to Al, Al to Ed, and Ed back to Roy again. Suddenly a violent banging came from outside the door.

Ed shivered as he opened it. Standing outside was a very pissed Riza, with a gun in her hand. Ed shrieked as he realized the safety mode on her gun was "off".

"Fi. . . first lieutenant Hawkeye, um. . . hello," Ed greeted. Roy shrieked as well and stopped dead as well as Al. Kairi was there with a confused expression on her face.

"Uh. come on in" Ed said as he opened the door for Riza. Riza nodded her head and walked in.

"So lieutenant Hawkeye what brings you here?" Roy asked.

"Well sir, I believe that some of us would like to sleep," Riza responded coldly.

"Were we really that loud?" Al asked as he scratched the back of his head. Riza nodded and all of them (except Riza and Kairi) sweat dropped. Hawkeye finally noticed Kairi and tilted her head to the side.

"Who's this?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh yeah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is my daughter, Kairi," Roy said. Riza's eyes grew wide in shock, did she hear correctly did Roy just say **DAUGHTER?**

"Nice to meet you Kairi," Riza said holding out her hand.

"Yes you to Hawkeye," Kairi said as she shook her hand.

"Please call me Riza," Hawkeye suggested.

"K' then nice to meet you Riza." Kairi corrected herself. Well after that Riza headed back to her dorm and all was good for the rest of the night. It had soon started pouring rain really hard an Roy and Kairi only had one choice.

"Um . . . Full metal . . . is it alright if we stay here for the night?" Roy asked. _Oh god, _Ed thought.

"Yeah sure whatever," Edward scowled as he headed towards his room. He grabbed two pairs of pajamas and headed back out.

"Here," Ed said as he handed Kairi a pair of black button up pajamas.

"Thanks," Kairi said.

"Oh, colonel, you'll just have to do with what you have, I don't think we have anything that'll fit you.

"Yeah, you guys are just way too small," Roy said.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN AMOEBA COULD CRUSH!" Something was weird about this rant for Ed wasn't alone on this one, Kairi had joined him.

"Great another short tempered hot head," Roy thought to himself. Kairi went into the bathroom and got changed as well Ed.

"Well, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Roy asked.

"Hm, we have one couch for someone, but the other bed is Al's," Ed responded.

"I'll take the couch." Roy said as he plopped down on it.

"HEY COLONEL BASTARD! EVER THINK OF YOUR DAUGHTER!" Ed ranted.

"Yes, I do, and I already made arrangements," Ed was scared. That look was planted on the colonel's face, That look when he's up to NO GOOD.


	9. A good morning gone bad

Ed swallowed when a big lump developed in his throat.

"I can always take the floor" Kairi suggested.

"No, I can't let you do that!" Ed exclaimed blushing madly after realizing what he just said. "Um . . . um . . . you're still sick." "_Well I don't think Al would mind giving up. . . . AGH! What am I saying he just got his body back. Kairi IS still sick, and I won't give up my bed for NO ONE _" Ed thought.

"_Well I guess my only chance is to," _Ed took a deep breath and exhaled.

"We can. . . . um . . . sha. . . . . . share . . . my bed," Ed stuttered.

'_SCORE!' _Roy thought.

"No. . . . I couldn't take someone's bed like that," Kairi protested as a blush crept on her face.

"It's okay really," said Ed while still blushing. Kairi then just nodded her head and smiled at Edward. A yawn escaped Kairi's lips and her eyes started to droop a little.

'_I wouldn't blame her for being so tired'_ Ed thought.

"Um which room is it?" Kairi asked.

"First room on the left" Ed responded. She nodded and headed in. Ed went towards a closet in the hallway and grabbed a blanket out and threw it at Roy.

"Thanks," Roy said Ed just muttered something under his breath which sounded like stuff like 'stupid bastard' and things. Ed had retreaded himself and made his way to his room. When he got inside he had noticed that Kairi was fast asleep. She was curled up in a little ball underneath the blankets.

' _She looks so peaceful' _Ed thought. He made his way over towards the bed and lifted the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in, nuzzling in the blankets and was soon fast asleep, not realizing the pair of dark green eyes was watching them outside of the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed woke up first and noticed Kairi was still asleep. He smiled sincerely and got out of bed. He walked out onto the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

"Who's it from? Roy?" Ed asked himself. He looked on the couch and sure enough Roy was still there. "Al's still sleeping to," Ed whispered to himself. So he decided to read it. Ed's eye's grew wide as he read the not which had said

_Dear Chibi-Chan,_

_I noticed that you have a new girlfriend. I recognize her from when she was a little girl._

_How could you toss me aside like that? You better dump that bitch, or she's as good as dead. I tried to kill her once and I won't fail this time. There's no protecting her, nobody can or will stop me. I'll give you three days pipsqueak and if it's not done by then, you can kiss that whore's ass goodbye, for I will kill her._

_Sincerely,_

_Envy_

Ed crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground.

"Envy there's no way I'll ever let you lay a hand on Kairi," Ed said.

"Is that so Chibi-Chan?" a cold hearted voice came from behind him. Ed turned his head slowly. He gasped at what her saw. There Envy was, restraining Kairi and had a blade up to her neck.

"Then, I guess I should kill her now," Envy chuckled with an evil glare plastered on his face.

Ed snarled and sent an evil look at Envy.

"Say your farewells Chibi-Chan, because you'll never see her again."

* * *

I'm telling you now. This is NOT I repeat NOT the end. Thank you to everyone thst likes this story

* * *

. 


	10. Envy dead and Megami Tengoku

Envy raised the blade about to slash Kairi's neck. Suddenly and urge of pain raged through his body and he dropped to the ground grabbing his head in pain.

"What the. . .?" Ed stuttered.

"This. . .is why. . .I tried to kill her so long. . . ago," Envy hissed through clenched teeth. "Her eyes. . .they're golden. . like yours. . yet. . . her mother. . and father. . . both had onyx eyes. . this girl. . . she's. . .an. . .alchemic. . .goddess. . . she can kill a homunculus. . . with just a single glare straight. . .in. . the eye. . .she doesn't need. . . a transmutation circle. . . .or the prophecy of "Equivalent Exchange"."

"LIES!" Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs. "It's all a lie," tears started to run down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to her face. She noticed gold and blue light was shining through and out of her hand.

"LIES, LIES. LIES. LIES. LIES!' Kairi yelled as all the glass in Ed's apartment broke into tiny pieces.

"Fullmetal meet Megami Tengoku! The Goddess Alchemist!" Envy yelled.

Roy ran into the kitchen and pulled on his gloves as he noticed Envy was there.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roy yelled snapping his fingers sending a flame towards Envy. It burned one of Envy's dark green locks. Suddenly a slight chant was whispered.

"Itami (_pain)_. Kunou (_suffering)_. Shukketsu _(bleeding)_. Temae ketsubou tame saikoro (_you want to die)_. Sate pure _(now pray)_!" Kairi's short black hair grew into long red locks and blew in an alchemic wind of golden light. Her eyes went all gold and shone. Her pajamas turned into a golden short gown and blew in the wind. Envy's eyes grew completely black. A sudden golden light slashed across his stomach as a blue transmutation circle covered his body. All the red stone in Envy's body spilled all over the floor and Envy's body just disappeared and was now gone. The gold light disappeared. Kairi's long red locks turned back into the short black ones again, and her eyes turned back to normal as well as her clothes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious. Ed caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Alchemic Goddess?" Ed whispered.

"Does it make you despise her?" Roy asked him.

"No, but Mustang, you knew she was a goddess all along?" Ed asked. Roy nodded his head plainly.

"Yes, when she was two, she would place her hand on something, and it would transmute

into a new object. I sent a letter to Hohenheim asking what he thought and he said she was a goddess for sure," Roy said. Ed flinched at the sound of his father's name.

"Well, for now she'll need her rest," Edward said, he picked her up (A/N: She's SHORTER just by an inch, than Ed) Eyes grew wide in shock noticing how light she was. He placed her on his bed and tucked her in the blankets and headed out quietly.

"Ed, what was all that noise?" Al asked leaving his room sleepily.

"Envy was just here but he's LONG gone," Ed replied giving his brother a smile. Al nodded and headed in the kitchen for breakfast but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw all the red stones scattered on the floor.

"Envy's dead?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Ed responded.

"Who?" Al asked.

"Kairi," Ed whispered. Al's eyes grew wide as Ed said this. "She's an alchemic goddess."

"Oh," Al responded. Ed smiled and thought.

"_But it's still the Kairi I love,"

* * *

_

This Is NOT the end I repeat NOT the end!

Thanks to all my fans! I promise you, you'll never regret reading this!


	11. Awake and Fun with Rocks

It had been a week. Yes one week, and Kairi hadn't awakened from that day. The only way Ed knew she was alive, was her steady breathing. Small snowflakes crystalized Ed's window as the moon shone through the windows and sat a glow upon Kairi's peaceful face.

"I'm back," Roy announced as he walked through the door of Ed's dorm."Any luck Full Metal?" Roy asked as he walked into the room. Ed shook his head 'no' as he still gazed at Kairi's face.

"Hmm. . Wonder when she'll wake up," Roy said.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon," Ed responded. Soon enough though Kairi's eyes started fluttering and soon they were open. Roy and Ed didn't notice because they were chatting away. Kairi just watched their conversation.

"So, Full Metal, do you really like her?" Roy asked in a fatherly tone.

"Ye. . yea. . yeah," Ed chocked out."But not just like. . well. . .I. . .lo. .lov. . .love her."

Kairi's eyes grew wide as she started to cry tears of joy. Ed turned his head as he heard her low toned crying.

"KAIRI!" Ed exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. She gladly hugged back then whispered into his ear,

"I love you too," Ed bit back his own tears of joy as they stayed in that embrace for a while. A small smile graced upon Roy's lips, happy seeing his daughter had found the one she loved.

The next day. . . .

Ed and Roy were out in the shopping plaza.

"Hmm, Colonel, what does Kairi like, CHRISTMAS IS IN TWO DAYS!" Ed exclaimed.

"Please Ed, you can call me Roy, were not at work right now," Roy said, "Oh and by the way, Kairi loves kittens, roses, and chocolate but not milk chocolate, she hates milk." Roy started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"Ed yelled.

"Sorry, I just realized how much you two were alike," Roy started "Let's see hot headed, the both of you hate milk, and must I say SHORT!" Roy kept laughing. Before Ed could throw a tantrum, a big rock was thrown and hit Roy in the back of his head causing him to fall.

"OKAY, WHO WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO THROW THAT ROCK!" Roy yelled angrily.

"That would be me!" a small girly voice chuckled.

"Hey sweetie, you've got good aim," Ed said smiling walking over towards Kairi. She was wearing black fuzzy earmuffs and had black mittens on her hands. Her black silky hair was tied back into a bun and she wore a crimson trench coat(kind of like Ed's but didn't have the symbol on the back) a black dress that was at her knees and black boots.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Kairi chuckled as she kissed Ed on the lips.

"Why you," Roy snarled.

"HEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE THREATENING HER," Edward growled.

"Someone's a little overprotective," Roy chuckled. Kairi threw another rock at Roy (it was a bigger rock this time)

"Owwwwww!" Roy yelled grabbing his head.

"And you don't insult my Edo," Kairi huffed pointing a finger at Roy.

"Well, as for you young lady, have you forgotten I was your father," Roy scolded.

"Nope," Kairi smarted off throwing another rock( but it was small) but Roy had time to dodge this one.

"HA!" Roy laughed pointing at Kairi, but was hit in the head with another rock. Ed was the one that threw this one. Roy growled throwing a death glare towards Ed, only having another rock hit his head.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO THREATEN MY EDO!" Kairi yelled. Roy fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain. Kairi and Ed started breaking out laughing and gave each other a high five.

"We make a great team," Ed laughed kissing Kairi on the lips.

"Yeah we do," Kairi chuckled returning the kiss.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the masked colonel groaning in pain," Havoc laughed. "You alright boss?" Havoc continued while helping Roy up. Roy had a big lump on his head and a bruise on the side of his head..

"Who was brave enough to do this to you boss?" Havoc asked. Roy pointed at Ed and Kairi who started laughing really hard.

"Have fun boss," Havoc said while walking off.

"Well now that you've had your fun PELTING me with rocks, I believe Full Metal and I have some Christmas shopping to get done,' Roy smirked.

"Ohhhhh, whatcha' gonna' get me?" Kairi asked hugging Ed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That my dear, I can't tell you," Edward said smiling.

"Okay," Kairi pouted.

Then Roy and Ed went off shopping, and Kairi went her separate way.


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

Ed and Roy continued walking in the plaza when Ed noticed a pet store. He walked over and looked though the window. There he saw a black and white kitten with big goldish-green eyes. Ed looked at the kitten and a smile plastered on his face. The little kitten came up to the window and 'mewed' and scratched at the window.

"Perfect!" Ed exclaimed. Roy and Ed walked into the pet shop and went to the clerk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yes, I'd like to adopt that black and white kitten that I saw in the window," Ed said.

"YEAH! It's about time that little cutie-pie got a home!" the clerk squealed. The clerk grabbed the black and white kitten from the window box and brought the kitten over to Ed.

"Um, I'm a state alchemist, do I get a discount?" Ed asked. The clerk nodded 'yes' and asked to see his pocket watch. Ed showed the girl his pocket watch as she rang up the price.

"That'll be $100.50," said the clerk. Ed handed her the money then filled out the adoption forms. Once done, he handed them to the girl.

"Um sir, may I ask what title you are?" the clerk asked.

"Full Metal, and over there is the Flame Alchemist," Ed said grabbing the kitten. The kitten started playing with Ed's glove.

"Full. . .Full Metal. . .and. . the. . .Fla. .Flame?" the clerked chocked out.

'That's right," Ed responded as Roy and him walked out of the store.

They finally got all their shopping done and returned home. When they walked inside Ed's dorm, they noticed that Kairi was fast asleep in front of the Christmas tree on the couch. They also noticed about ten presents under the tree. Five being for Roy and five being for Ed, all from Kairi.

"Wow," Ed whispered, "She sure did spend a lot." Roy nodded his head in agreement. The kitten started playing with Ed's glove again. Ed looked at the kitten and smiled brightly at the cute fuzz-ball. Ed fed the kitten it's kitten chow, then put it in his room for a nap. Now everything was okay.

The next morning. . .

It was extremely cold this morning. Kairi shuddered in the cold since her auto-mail made it even colder for her. She woke up to notice that she was on the couch, still in front of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. She sat up and her black locks fell completely in her face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu koishii," Ed greeted walking towards Kairi placing a small kiss on her forehead while caressing her cheek.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Kairi repeated placing a kiss on Ed's lips.

"You okay?" Ed asked, "You're kind of paler than normal.

"I'm fine Edo-Koi really," Kairi said. Edward took the back of his hand and placed it on Kairi's forehead.

"You're burning up,"Ed said concerned.

"I'll be fine, as long as I get some sleep," Kairi yawned, " It's probably just a cold." Kairi then sneezed and groaned.

"Lay back down Koneko-koi, I don't want you sick for Christmas," Ed sighed sweetly.

She nuzzled back into her blankets and was asleep again. It wasn't until the next morning that she woke up.

The next morning. . .

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

I was the second awake on Christmas morning. I heard soft tune come from the shower. Of course it was my Edo-Koi. I wanted to surprise him, maybe wake him up fully. He's not really a morning person (wait I shouldn't be talking, I'm not a morning person myself) I took some supplies and made it so the closet door wouldn't squeak. I hid myself in the closet when I heard the water turn off. Soon the bathroom door opened and I heard my Edo-Koi walk out. I creaked the closet door open and tiptoed out of the closet once I knew he was in the kitchen. I snuck up behind him and. . .

**Normal P.O.V**

Kari snuck up behind Ed and jumped on his back.

"MERI- KURISUMASU!" Kairi squealed lodging onto Ed's back

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed grabbing Kairi's arm (not knowing who it was) and threw her on the wooden floor.

"OH MY GOD KAIRI! SUMIMASEN!" Ed said frantically, swinging his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Roy yelled from the couch.

"Ah, meri- kurisumasu otokooya," Kairi cheered happily. Roy got up and ruffled Kairi's hair and smiled.

"How's about we go open presents," Roy suggested.

"HAI!" Kairi cheered jumping up and down and heading towards the living room. They all sat down on the couch and were ready. Kairi pulled out a rectangular present and handed it to Roy. It was a book called. "How Not to be a Useless Flame Alchemist In Water." Roy's eye started twitching as he looked at the title. Ed busted out laughing as Kairi smirked.

"Thanks," Roy said sarcastically. Now Kairi handed Ed a really big present. Ed opened it up and it was a box. Ed opened the box only to be greeted by another one. Hew opened that box and got another one. He went through this for about five more times. He was now irritated. He opened another box and finally there was one final box. He opened that one and inside was a locket. It was pure gold. On the front was engraved "I Love You my dear Edward." He opened the locket and their was a picture of him and Kairi. A tear fell out of Ed's eyes and he smiled and scooted more towards Kairi and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," he said sweetly. Kairi hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're welcome," Kairi responded. Ed put the locket on around his neck and smiled and then went into his room and came back.

"Ready for your present?" Ed asked. Kairi nodded and closed her eyes and held out her hands. She opened her eyes as she grabbed onto something furry. She opened her eyes to be greeted by big green-amber ones.

"Awwww, it's so cute!" Kairi squealed nuzzling the kitten. "Thank you SO much!" They all opened the rest of their gifts.

Ed

1)the locket

2)a book "How to Control Your Anger"

3)a complete set of Alchemy Encyclopedias

4)a fifty dollar book store gift card

5)a bracelet with the same inscription as the locket.

Roy

1) the book.

2) another book "How To Stop Being A Womanizer"

3) a plate that read "Number One Dad"

4)a new pair of ignition gloves.

5) another book "Fire for Dummies"

Kairi

1)Amai (that's what she named the kitten)

2) Chocolate

For them that was the best Christmas ever

* * *

This is NOT the end I repeat NOT the end 


	13. Ed Pops The Question

**AGH! YOU KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SPOILED BY ME! I'M TYPING THIS STORY WITH THREE BROKEN FINGERS AND I BROKE MY GOOD HAND! ONE FINGER FROM TYPING TOO FAST(my finger got jabbed in a key) the other two during kenjustsu class** (**someone knocked my hand with their bokken too hard) and I broke my hand by punching a hole in my wall. (Oh, it may take me a little longer to update cuz I kinda have to go to Anger Management now (well if my mom can find a new therapist) BUT HEY! IT WAS MY SISTER'S FAULT SHE'S THE ONE THAT CALLED ME SHORT! Well anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

One year later. . .

Ed and Kairi were walking down the street heading on their date. It was Valentine's day and they were heading towards Kairi's favorite restaurant "Happy Noodle: Ramen House" They walked through the doors of Happy Noodle and sat down. They ordered their ramen. Kairi ordered Shin Rameusen and Ed got Vegetal Kimchi (A/N: these two ramens are my personal favorite).

"Thank you Edo-Koi for taking me here," Kairi said.

"No problem Koneko-Koi," Ed responded

"Edo-Koi does Amai Chan need food?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I believe she does," Ed replied.

"Remind me to go to the pet store,"Kairi said. Ed nodded in agreement. Kairi leaned over the small table and kissed Ed on the lips. She noticed the locket was on Ed's neck and his braceletwrist.

"Oh Edo-Koi you're wearing the presents I got you for Christmas last year," Kairi gasped. Ed nodded and kissed KairiSoon their ramen arrived. Kairi took a bite out of her's fist then stuck out her tongue.

"Something wrong Koneko-Koi?" Ed asked. Kairi nodded and pouted and took some ramen with her chopsticks and held it in front of Ed.

"Edo-Koi it's too spicy, can you blow on it for me?" Kairi begged.

"Awwww, how could I say no to that face," Ed said. He gently blew on the ramen then Kairi ate it.

"Better?" Ed asked.

"Much," Kairi responded, "Edo-Koi you want a bite?" Kairi asked as some ramen dangled from her mouth.

"Kairi, you know we're in public?" Ed asked. Kairi nodded and pouted about to slurp up the noodles that were dangling from her mouth. Then before she could, Ed started nibbling on the ramen dangling from her mouth, and started eating away. The two fought over the noodles seeing who would get them. Ed won, as soon as he got the last bite of ramen he kissed Kairi passionately, tongue exploring the sweet ramen tasting caverns.

"That stuff is good," Edward said. Kairi smiled and they ate the rest of their ramen paid and left. They walked over to a park and sat down under a sakura tree. They snuggled together and stared at the stars as Ed petted something in his pocket. Ed pulled Kairi into his lap and rested his chin on her head.

"You know I love you right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?" Kairi giggled..

"Kairi, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you were my first love."

"Ed. . Edo...Koi?" Kairi stuttered.

"I couldn't love anything more than you, you're my guide, my light, my weakness, if anything were to hurt you, I'd brake down, I want to protect you. . .forever. . . and that's why Kairi,"

"Edo. . .what's going on here?" Ed pulled out a little red velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of Kairi. There laid a gold ring.

"Will you marry me?" Ed asked. Kairi's hand shot up and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Edo-Koi. . .I. . . I. . .of COURSE I'll marry you!" Kairi cried hugging Ed.

"You. . .will?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Kairi replied.. Ed placed the ring on her ring-finger on her right hand. They fell asleep under the cheery blossom tree under the night sky smiling as all their dreams came true.

* * *

"Dammit," Roy muttered, "They've been gone for over six hours, where the hell are they?" Roy grabbed his jacket and took off looking for Ed and Kairi. Soon he found a flash of blonde and black hair. 'AHA! Found em' Roy thought to himself. He walked over to where Ed and Kairi where.

"Ed! Kairi! Where the. . ," Roy stopped as he noticed the two where asleep. A sudden gold glimmer caught his eye in the night sky coming from his daughter's hand. He took it and lifted it and noticed the gold ring with a huge glistening violet diamond in the middle. Roy gasped and soon smiled.

"Well Full Metal, guess you really are going to be my son-in-law."

* * *

This is NOT I repeat NOT the end

* * *

Extra (this is what happened in Anger Management today it's SUPER funny)

Therapist: So what makes truly mad?

me: ignores and stares somewhere else

Therapist: Why wont you talk?

Me:ignores

Therapist: Okay then, these red bean bags are your angerplaces bowl of bean bags in front of me

Me:ignores again

Therapist: According to your mom, what makes you mad is to be called short

me: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! starts throwing bean bags at therapist

Therapist: AHHH WAIT THIS IS A NICE PLACE tries to dodge bean bags but almost every one hits him

me: thinking dang a ran out of bean bags.

Therapist: Now that that's over, why does it bother you to be called short?

me: THAT'S IT! goes and kicks therapist in a not so pretty place and I storm out

my mom: So how did it go.

me: smirks evily Let's just say he wouldn't want to see my face again.

my mom: splaps her face in her forehead What did you do?

THE END (of the extra)


	14. Special Thanks

Hello everyone! I'd like 2 give thanks to these 5 people

1)SilverRavenFeather

2)Orochimaru's Ojou-San

3)RailaElricMustang

4)NekoLuver

5)Clueless-Sakura10

(gives u each big thank-you cards and gigantic virtual-cookies)

These 5 people have reviewed on EVERY new chapter and gave the greatest compliments! So thank you. Especially SilverRavenFeather and Orochimaru's Ojou-San.

Oh and one question. Should Winry be jealous of Kairi? Cuz well u know. . . .Well bu-bye and thank you again!

Roy Mustang's Girl . _mew!_

Chapter 14 will be up soon!


	15. Back in the Military, and Introductions

Roy took off his jacket and wrapped it around the two sleeping 18 year olds. He smiled and sat next to Kairi. Kairi stirred in her sleep and her eyes soon fluttered open.

"Otokooya?" Kairi whispered with a hint of sleepiness in her voice. Roy started stroking his fingers through her dark now long black locks.

"He proposed?" Roy asked sweetly.

"Yes," Kairi responded smiling brightly.

"And by the ring on your finger I see you accepted. Kairi nodded and nuzzled into her father's shoulder.

"Hmm, that's an awfully big diamond on that ring he gave you," Roy smirked. He got no response as seeing Kairi had fallen asleep again. The stars glistened in the night sky and Roy found a big bright shining star, so he made a wish upon it.

"_I wish for my daughter to be happy, to be happy as Mrs. Edward Elric."

* * *

_

The sun raised in the horizon as it gave out it's pink peach glow. Ed's eyes fluttered open and noticed he was still under the sakura tree. Lovely pink blossoms danced down in the wind. Ed turned his head to look at his fiancé. Pink cherry blossoms were caught in her hair and one laid upon her nose. Ed giggled because of the way she looked. Her long black locks swayed in the wind, and her engagement ring glistened. Edward snuggled with her and gently blew off the cherry blossom resting on Kairi's nose. Her nose crumpled up cutely and she woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Ed asked.

"No, it's okay, wait, where did otokooya go?' Kairi asked.

"The Colonel was here?" Ed asked.

"Ha, Ed, he's your otokooya too you know," Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, I just won't get used to that," Ed laughed.

"Well, yeah, otokooya was here, I woke up, and he was sitting next to me," Kairi answered. Ed just let out an 'oh' as he got up and stretched, than offered Kairi his hand so she could get up.

"Know what, I think I should go to work today, after all it's been over a year," Ed laughed.

"You're gonna' leave me all alone," Kairi pouted.

"Silly! Of course not. Your coming with me," Ed announced. Kairi nodded and before the went they headed to Ed's apartment to get dressed. Ed wore his blue military uniform. Kairi wore a black kimono top with red sakura petals on it, with a knee length split skirt, with a pair of black and red sandals, and her black hair left down, that now comes to her waist. They then walked to Central HQ and when he walked into the building the first thing her heard was. . .

"**OH MY GOD, ED IS BACK!"**

Kairi latched onto Ed's arm tightly as all the military personnel surrounded them.

"Edo-Koi, I'm scared," Kairi whispered.

"Shh, it's okay," Ed coaxed. Suddenly three rapid gunshots echoed through the building. Everyone backed off and went back to their posts except for Riza Hawkeye (who apparently scared off every one else with her gun) Jean Havoc, and Maes Hughes.

"My, my, Ed what brings you back?" Hughes asked. Ed just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well because I felt like coming back," Ed responded.

"And who is this?" Hughes asked while pointing at Kairi.

"I'm Kairi Mustang soon to be Elric," Kairi introduced.

"WHAT!" Havoc yelled, "Okay questions, one are you related to Colonel Mustang? And two are you getting married to Chief?(Havoc asked this while pointing at Ed)"

"Yes, I'm his daughter, and yes, I am getting married to my Edo-Koi," Kairi answered.

"Edo-Koi, how cute," Hughes squealed.

"And you two shall leave my daughter and soon to be son-in-law alone before you turn into charcoal," Roy threatened as he snuck all behind them.

"Yes sir," Hughes and Havoc saluted sarcastically and took off. Riza just saluted and went back to her post.

* * *

This is NOT I repeat NOT the end. 


	16. A Trip to Risembool part I

Ed sat at his oak desk signing paperwork not caring to look at what the paper had to say. Kairi was sitting in his lap as he did his paper work. A knock came from outside the door.

"Come in," Ed said. Then Feury, Sciezska and Havoc all came barging in.

"SEE I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! NOW YOU OWE ME FIFTY EACH!" Havoc yelled.

"Your really getting married!" Feury asked. Ed nodded.

"Congratulations!" Sciezska exclaimed. Kairi cowered afraid to get stampeded on by the personnel again.

"Is this her?" Sciezska asked.

"No, I just brought in a random girl and made her sit in my lap that was just HAPPENING to be wearing an engagement ring," Ed smirked.

"Hello, I'm Sciezska, who are you?" she said holding out her hand.

"Kairi, nice to meet you Sciezska,' Kairi said grinning and shook Sciezska's hand.

"And what's weird, this girl, is bosses' daughter," Havoc laughed.

"WHAT?" Feury and Sciezska screamed in unison. Kairi paled as more people entered Ed's office.

"YO!" Hughes made his entrance loud and clear.

"Chief, I think you found THE one, just look, she's shorter. . .," Havoc was stopped as a fist made his way into his face and he flew out into the hallway smacking into the wall.

"Um, Kairi, you really didn't have to use your automail hand did you?" Ed laughed.

"Yes, I did," Kairi huffed. Havoc walked by in with a HUGE black and blue bruise on his right cheek. He took out a cigaret and lighted it and made a big puff.

"Havoc, no smoking in my office," Ed ordered. Kairi walked over to Havoc and ripped his jacket off pouring all the cigaret packets he had in there out. She threw the jacket back at Havoc and threw the packs out the window. There was a sudden 'OW' from outside and Kairi looked out the window to see who her target was, Roy.

"Ah! Sorry Daddy!" she screamed out the window. They all noticed Havoc was out there and trying to get back his cigarets. They all looked out the window of the pitiful sight of Havoc trying to get his "babies" back. Roy snapped and all the cigarets turned into ash. Roy looked at the window and gave Kairi a thumbs up that clearly read 'good job'. She smiled and gave back a thumbs up.

* * *

Later on, Ed picked up the phone and dialed a number.

'_Hello, Rockbell Automail service Winry speaking," _Winry answered.

"Hey Winry!" Ed exclaimed.

"_Ed, is that you! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" _Winry screamed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could down to Risembool for a while?" Ed asked.

"_Wait, don't you have your flesh limbs back? Are you asking to come over_ _to just to visit?"_ Winry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Ed asked.

"_NO! NOTHING AT ALL! I'LL BE WAITING! WHEN WILL YOU BE HERE?" _Was it just Ed or was Winry way too excited.

"Tomorrow," Ed said "Bye Winry," Ed hung up the phone and looked at Kairi and smiled.

"Looks like your going to meet my family, well not my real family, but the people who raised me," Ed exclaimed. Kairi's smile glistened throughout the room and set off a glow and she kissed Ed on the forehead. Finally the work day was done and they headed back to Ed's apartment.

"Welcome back," Roy greeted. They were surprised to see Roy home before them.

"Hey. . .um...Roy, do you think we could all get a week off to go to Risembool?" Ed asked..

"We as in all three of us plus Al?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ed stated.

"Well, yeah, we'll just need improvement from the Fuhrer," Roy replied.

* * *

The next day Roy asked the fuhrer if it was okay and he approved. Now they were packing their suitcases and boarded the train when the time came. Al set next to Roy and of course Kairi sat next to Ed.

"I'm happy for you niisan, but how do you think Winry and Auntie Pinako will react?" Al asked.

"I'm sure they'll take it just fine," Ed replied.

"Yes, Ms. Winry and Pinako will take it just fine," Roy agreed.

* * *

Two hours passed by an Kairi and Ed fell asleep. It was an adorable sight. Ed's arm was wrapped around Kairi's shoulder, as Kairi rested her head on Ed's shoulder. Ed has his chin on top of her head and they slept throughout the rest of the trip. When the train arrived in Risembool Roy had to wake Ed and Kairi up. Roy shook their shoulders slightly and they were now awake.

"Wow, we're in Risembool already?" Ed exclaimed grabbing his luggage and they all got off the train.

"Yeah, you and gimai slept through the whole trip," Al laughed.

"Oh," Ed sighed. They walked out of the train station and headed towards "Rockbell Automail Service".

Once they arrived Ed knocked on the door to be greeted by an over excited Winry.

"ED! AL!. .. Colonel," Winry cheered.

"Winry, I'd like you to meet someone," Ed said pushing Kairi forward gently.

"Oh a new friend of yours?" Winry asked.

"Um, well Winry we've actually known each other for more than a year now," Ed explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Winry Rockbell," she introduced herself to Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi Mustang," Kairi smiled.

"You're related to the Colonel?" Winry asked.

"Yup! I'm his daughter," she explained. If mouths could extend to any length at all, you could've sworn Winry's would be at the ground.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Pinako asked surprised as she walked out of the house.

"Longtime no see auntie," Ed exclaimed, "Oh and bye the way, this is Kairi, my fiancé."

* * *

Gimai: Sister in law

This is NOT I repeat NOT the end


	17. A Trip to Risembool part II

Winry felt tears come into her blue crystal orbs. Fiancé, no, Ed would never do this to her. Choose a girl that he had only known for a little over a year, then someone he had known his whole life. Winry felt hatred build up inside her, and she quickly ran into the house crying.

"What the hell is wrong with Winry!" Ed screamed in his head. Kairi's life filled eyes had gone lifeless, they looked like the way the did on the day her and Ed met.

"Edo. . . does she. . .not. . .like me?" Kairi rasped trying to hold back her tears.

"Shh, it's okay, it will probably take her a while to adapt.

"Kairi is it?" Pinako started. Kairi nodded. "Just promise me, that you'll take care of him, love him, never do anything to hurt him, I trust you, I can sense it, now please make yourself at home." They all walked into the house and settled their things.

"Um, Edo, do you think I can talk to Winry, see if we can become friends?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, that would be the best," Ed smiled and pointed to one of the rooms, "It's that room, over there." Kairi nodded and went to the door that Ed had pointed to. She knocked on the door slightly.

"Come in," Winry said with a cracked voice. Kairi entered slowly then closed the door quietly.

"Oh it's you," Winry hissed.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong Winry, I just want to be friends, please just tell me what I did wrong," Kairi said in a sad tone.

"WHAT YOU DID WRONG WAS EVEN COMING INTO ED'S LIFE," Winry yelled, "YOUR DUMB WORTHLESS FATHER TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME, AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING ED AWAY!" Kairi's face grew mad with anger.

"How dare you call my father worthless, he's my dad and I love him, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT HIM!" Kairi yelled. Winry stood up and towered over her. She took her wrench and hit Kairi so hard that she flew onto the concrete wall HEAD FIRST falling unconscious. Even though Kairi was unconscious Winry started beating the crap out of Kairi with her fists (not wrench). Kairi was now bleeding from her head, mouth, and nose. She had new forming bruises all over her face. Ed ran into the room with hearing all the noise.

"Winry what the. . .hell. .is going. . . .KAIRI!" Ed noticed on how injured Kairi was and ran to her side.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! OH MY GOD KAIRI! WAKE UP!" Ed sobbed. Yes, the strong Full Metal Alchemist. .was CRYING. "Winry. . .I thought. . .you were my. . .friend. . .how could you do this. . .to Kairi." Winry grew mad at all the attention she was getting. "ROY! WE NEED A DOCTOR! HURRY!" Roy jumped at the sound of this and jumped up fleeing up the stairs. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kairi. Roy ran back down the stairs and grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He finished with the call and soon the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Kairi woke up about four hours later, with a severe pain in her head. She grabbed it in pain.

"Oh god! Your finally awake!" Ed exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Please. . .Edo-koi. . .tell me. . . why she doesn't like. . .me," Kairi pleaded.

"Sweetie, that, I do not know," Ed chocked out with a hint of sadness hugging her and rubbing her back slightly kissing her forehead. Kairi tried so hard to hold back her tears. She bit down on her bottom lip so hard, it started to bleed.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said.

"Sorry for what?" Ed asked.

"For turning your friends against you," Kairi couldn't hold it anymore, she started balling out tears.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no , you didn't do that, it was Winry's foolish decision to beat you up like that," Ed cooed.

"ED HOW COLD YOU! CHOOSING THAT TRASH OVER ME!" Winry yelled.

"TRASH WINRY! IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF HER!" Ed yelled raged with anger. Kairi got up from the hospital bed. She couldn't walk in a straight line because of the dizziness she gained.

"Kairi, lay back down, I don't want you getting hurt," Ed coaxed.

"Ed, I want to go home. . .I can't take this. . anymore," Kairi sobbed into his shoulder. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I can take it anymore either."

* * *

This is NOT I repeat NOT the end. 


	18. A Nightmare Cure

Winry couldn't believe what she had just heard. Ed couldn't stand her anymore. Tears welded in her eyes. Why couldn't Ed stand her? Oh yeah, it was all Kairi.

"Why is everything about her?" Winry asked her self. "Why, Why, WHY!" Winry looked at the tile while her tears steadily bounced off them. She ran out of the room expecting Ed to chase after her, to stop her from running off. She turned her head, but no Ed was coming after her.

Ed placed Kairi back on the bed kissing her lips as he did so. Kairi grabbed his hand and looked back up at him with tear stained eyes.

"You still love me . . . right?" Kairi asked. Ed's eyes grew wide then softened.

"Of course, what would make you think I didn't?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure," Kairi replied still holding onto Ed's hand. She smiled weakly and her eyes started to close as she fell asleep.

"Have a good sleep," Ed whispered and kissed her forehead not caring of the taste of bandages. He walked over toward the chair and pulled it up to her bed and soon found sleep himself.

* * *

_Roy walked in the room assigned to Kairi. He walked in quietly and smiled when he saw the sight of Ed sleeping soundly in the chair, holding Kairi's hand as Kairi was asleep on her bed holding Ed's hand back with a smile graced upon her thin lips. Roy walked over to the intercom and pressed the 'call' button._

"_Yes, how can I help you?" the nurse asked on the other side._

"_Can we get some more blankets please?" Roy asked quietly._

"_Oh yes, what patient's room are you in?" the nurse replied._

"_Kairi Mustang," Roy said._

"_Okay, I'll send someone up," the nurse replied sweetly as she hung up._

_About five minutes later a nurse with shoulder length brown hair, and bright onyx eyes walked in with about three blankets in her tan hands. She giggled at what she saw and handed the blankets to Mustang._

"_Now I see what you needed the blankets for, they're cute together," the nurse whispered. "Oh beg my pardon, but are they together?"_

"_Yes actually they are, they're engaged," Roy replied glancing over toward the two._

"_You know, the girl looks just like you," the nurse said smiling at Roy._

"_She's my daughter," Mustang replied. The nurse let out a happy 'Oh'._

"_Oh how rude of me, my name is Taiyo," Taiyo exclaimed silently holding out her hand blankets still clasped in the other._

"_Roy Mustang," Roy replied shaking Taiyo's hand. 'Taiyo, huh, that was my first wife's name, come to think of it, she looks just like my Taiyo, and she sounds like her too, ah who am I kidding Taiyo died a while back, sure they never found her body but . . .' Something caught Roy's attention. It was a wedding ring, but it was on her left hand that must have meant . . . _

"_You're a widow?" Roy asked. Taiyo's energetic eyes soon became sad, but she smiled._

"_Yes, I don't know if my husband is alive or dead, funny, his name was Roy as well, I had a baby girl, about four years old, that was about the last time I saw her as well, her name was Kairi," Taiyo said._

"_Wait . . . oh my god . . . Taiyo? . . . Is that really you?" Roy asked._

"_Um, yeah, that's what I said my name was," Taiyo replied sarcastically._

"_Taiyo it's me, Roy, that girl over there is our daughter Kairi," Roy exclaimed._

"_Roy?" Taiyo gasped, hand clasped over her mouth. She tore the ring of her left hand and put it on her right hand on her ring finger, than hugged Roy tightly._

"_Oh god, I missed you," Taiyo cried into Roy's shoulder. Roy rested his chin on Taiyo's head and combed his fingers through her soft silky brown locks._

"_I thought you were dead," Roy whispered._

"_I was kidnaped, about to be murdered, but I got away just in time, when I returned to the house it was burned down, and blood was scattered across the ground. So tell me, what's my new son's name?"_

"_His name is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist," Roy replied. Kairi woke up with all the noise going on. She sat up and glared at who her father was holding. Taiyo let go and looked at Kairi. Her onyx eyes glistening. Kairi's eyes lit up with joy and her mouth gaped._

"_Mom," she whispered. "Mom, is that you?" Taiyo nodded her head and walked over to Kairi hugging her tightly petting her head._

"_So your getting married?" She asked staring Kairi in the eye and smiling. There was something wrong though, Kairi was about to scream but a hand clasped over her mouth roughly. Ed's eyes jolted open and he noticed the sight. Then a smoke bomb went off and there was a crash and a blood curdling scream.

* * *

_

"Edo . . . Edo . . . wake up Edo, it's just a dream," Ed jolted out of his sleep to wake up to beautiful worried amber eyes. Kairi hugged him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, I'm still here," Kairi soothed. WAIT! How did she know what he dreamed of? Oh yeah, he had almost forgotten about the whole "Alchemic Goddess" thing. They soon let go, and Kairi started fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Hmm, only a few more months left and its final," Kairi's face lightened up with a lot of energy and responded,

"Yeah, and I can't wait."

* * *

This is NOT I repeat NOT the end. 

Domo Arigatou to all my fans sobs I never knew how many I actually had. ( gives out giant virtual cookies and thank you cards) Here u all are, and 4 SilverRavenFeather , Orochimaru's Ojou-San, RailaElricMustang, and Clueless-Sakura10 (aka: my biggest fans) (gives u 4 extra extra extra large virtual cookies (plus that extra cookie) and Thank You cards ) (bows) You all give me so much inspiration. I am so grateful (bows again)


	19. Note: PLEASE READ Important!

I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting.That last chapter was indeed the end...however, there is going to be a sequel. YES! Please PM me any ideas you may have. (yes, Ed and Kairi's wedding will be in the sequel)


End file.
